


Caught Out Of Bed

by simonsfanfics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Classroom Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck sneak out of bed to fuck in an empty classroom.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karroy_lovers95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karroy_lovers95/gifts).



“We shouldn’t be here.” Mark said nervously, glancing around the dark corridor to make sure none of the teachers were out. Donghyuck on the other hand didn’t seem nervous at all, walking confidently and barely bothering to keep his voice down. “I mean it Hyuck what if we get caught.”

Rolling his eyes, Donghyuck grabbed Mark’s wrist and pulled the older boy into an empty classroom. “Fine we can go in here.”

Mark looked around the room, realizing immediately they were in Professor Lee’s classroom. However before Mark could say anything else Donghyuck grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled the older boy into a kiss.

The feeling of Donghyuck’s tongue working its way into Mark’s mouth made the boy forget that they weren’t supposed to be out this late, all he could focus on now was Donghyuck. Mark grabbed Donghyuck’s hair, pulling the boy closer and deepening the kiss.

The pair made out for another few minutes before Donghyuck pulled back, attaching his lips to Mark’s neck and sucking a deep mark into the skin. Mark groaned as he felt Donghyuck leaving hickeys along his neck, leaning against Professor Lee’s desk and letting the younger do whatever he wanted.

After a moment Donghyuck pulled back, stripping the older boy hastily and dropping to his knees. Spitting into his palm, Donghyuck wrapped his hand around Mark’s twitching shaft, stroking it slowly and making the older boy moan.

Leaning forward, Donghyuck sucked the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and moving lower onto the dick. Mark’s moans only grew louder as more of his cock disappeared into Donghyuck’s hot mouth, the younger easily taking Mark down his throat.

“Fuck.” Mark groaned once Donghyuck had Mark’s entire dick in his mouth, the younger giving a hum of pride before beginning to move.

Donghyuck eagerly bobbed on Mark’s cock, playing with the older boy’s balls as he worked his tongue along the pulsing shaft. Mark was doing everything he could to keep quiet but with how good Donghyuck’s mouth felt wrapped around him, Mark knew it was a losing battle.

Drool spilled down Donghyuck’s chin, dripping onto the front of his shirt but Donghyuck didn’t care, too focused on driving Mark wild to worry about getting his clothes dirty. Gazing up at Mark, Donghyuck let out a small moan at the image. Mark’s cheeks were flushed and Donghyuck could tell the boy was doing his best not to start thrusting wildly into the hot mouth.

Grabbing Mark’s hand, Donghyuck placed it on his head, silently giving the older boy permission. Moaning deeply, Mark threaded his fingers through Donghyuck’s soft hair and began fucking into the younger’s mouth.

Mark started off gentle but it wasn’t long before he was fucking hard into Donghyuck’s throat, desperately chasing his orgasm in the younger’s mouth. Donghyuck worked his tongue along the shaft as Mark pounded down his throat, staring into the older boy’s lust filled eyes as Mark used his mouth.

Slipping a hand into his pants, Donghyuck stroked himself, hand matching Mark’s pace. Gazing down, Mark saw what Donghyuck was doing and let out a growl, tightening his grip in Donghyuck’s hair and fucking the boy’s mouth even harder.

“Fuck.” Mark grunted, hips beginning to stutter as he felt his orgasm approaching. Sensing Mark was close, Donghyuck grabbed the boy’s ass and pulled him forward, burying Mark’s cock down his throat. “FUCK!” 

Mark gave a small shout as he came, pumping his load into Donghyuck’s waiting mouth. Donghyuck didn’t stop moving his tongue as Mark filled his stomach with cum, hungrily milking every drop he could out of the long cock. 

Panting, Mark pulled Donghyuck off his dick with a pop, the younger wiping his lips and getting to his feet. Mark however seemed to have more energy than Donghyuck expected, the older boy dragging him into a passionate kiss and spinning them around, laying Donghyuck on the desk. 

Breaking the kiss, Mark grabbed his wand and banished Donghyuck’s pajamas, the clothes flying across the room and landing on an empty desk. Lifting Donghyuck’s legs, Mark pointed his wand at the younger’s exposed hole. Donghyuck groaned as he felt his hole stretch itself, letting out another groan as he felt lube appearing around his twitching entrance.

Satisfied, Mark placed his wand back on the desk and leaned in for another kiss, Donghyuck wrapping his legs around Mark’s waist and eagerly kissing back as the boy lined himself up with Donghyuck’s quivering hole. Without breaking the kiss, Mark sank his dick into Donghyuck, swallowing the younger’s cries of pleasure as he felt Mark’s cock filling him. 

Mark moved slowly as he pushed more of his cock into Donghyuck, the younger continuing to let out small whines as he felt Mark dragging along his sensitive walls. Once he was fully buried inside Donghyuck Mark broke the kiss, standing up straight and looking at Donghyuck.

Mark let out a small groan as he gazed down at Donghyuck, the moonlight shining directly onto the younger through the windows, making Donghyuck look even more beautiful than normal. Mark was more than happy to simply stare at Donghyuck, however the other boy clearly had more planned. Clenching down around Mark, Donghyuck groaned a quiet ‘move’, bringing the older boy back to reality. Shaking his head slightly, Mark gripped Donghyuck’s hips and began thrusting into the tight hole.

It took Mark a moment to find the right pace but before long he was fucking deep into Donghyuck, jabbing into the younger’s prostate and making the him cry out in pleasure. Donghyuck clung to the edge of the desk as Mark pounded into him, fucking him hard and fast, just the way Donghyuck liked. 

Donghyuck’s whines filled the empty classroom, echoing off the walls. Hoping to quiet the boy, Mark leaned forward and kissed at Donghyuck’s lips, however the younger was already in too much pleasure to focus on anything else.

Working a hand between their bodies, Mark curled his fingers around Donghyuck’s leaking erection, stroking it slowly and making Donghyuck whine loudly against Mark’s lips. Using Donghyuck’s precum for lube, Mark sped up his hand, giving the younger’s dick a squeeze every time he fucked into the boy’s sweet spot.

“I’m close.” Donghyuck panted, wrapping his arms around Mark and clawing at the boy’s back as pleasure tore through him.

“Me too.” Mark replied, nails digging into Donghyuck’s hips as he fucked even faster into the younger.

However, just before Mark and Donghyuck could cum a voice interrupted them, making both boys freeze.

“What the hell are you doing in here?”


	2. Part 2

“What the hell are you doing in here?”

Pulling out quickly, Mark spun around and placed his hands over his dick as Donghyuck sat up, the pair greeted by Johnny standing in the doorway. Donghyuck’s eyes went wide at the sight of Johnny and he moved to hide behind Mark. Johnny was the prefect for Donghyuck’s house and he knew the older boy wasn’t going to be happy to see Donghyuck out this late.

“Umm.” Mark stuttered, knowing that there was no excuse that could explain why they were fucking in an empty classroom when they should both be in their houses.

“Well.” Johnny interrupted Mark’s sputtering, taking a step forward and closing the door behind him. “It looks like you both snuck out to fuck in Professor Lee’s classroom. You’re lucky I walked in instead of him, you’d both be in detention for the next year.”

“So you’re not going to tell him?” Donghyuck asked, poking his head out from behind Mark’s back. 

A smirk appeared on Johnny’s lips, the older boy taking another few steps forward so he was standing just in front of Mark. “Maybe we can work something out. You guys were pretty loud and I can’t deny it had an effect on me.”

To emphasize his point Johnny grabbed the front of his pants, drawing Mark and Donghyuck’s eyes to the large bulge. While Mark stared at the huge tent Donghyuck looked back at Johnny’s face. 

“I thought you said we couldn’t do that any more.” Donghyuck teased, moving out from behind Mark and climbing off the desk.

“This is an exception.” Johnny replied, placing a hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder and pushing the boy onto his knees, Mark following a moment later. 

Johnny stared down at the younger two as Donghyuck eagerly pulled his pants down, Johnny’s massive cock springing free.

“Holy shit!” Mark exclaimed, unconsciously reaching out and wrapping his fingers around the thick shaft, stroking it slowly.

“I know right.” Donghyuck agreed, grabbing onto Johnny’s balls and rolling them in his fingers. “You won’t believe how it feels inside you. It’s amazing.”

Gulping, Mark leaned in and sucked the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the spongy head and drinking down Johnny’s precum. Johnny groaned at the wet heat surrounding him and curled his fingers in Mark’s hair, urging the boy to go lower. 

Mark sucked as much of Johnny’s monster cock as he could, bobbing happily on the top half while Donghyuck worked his tongue around the base. Johnny’s groans grew louder and louder as the pair worked their mouths along his pulsing shaft. 

Worried about being caught, Johnny pulled out his wand and quickly cast a silencing charm around the room. Johnny then pointed the wand at himself, banishing his clothes so they went flying across the room, landing in a heap next to Donghyuck’s pajamas.

Free to make as much noise as he wished, Johnny didn’t try to muffle his moans and the sounds filled the room. Every moan Johnny made spurred Mark on, the boy desperately trying to fit more of the huge dick into his mouth. Tears streamed down Mark’s cheeks and drool leaked down his chin but in the end he only managed to fit the first seven inches down his throat.

“My turn.” Donghyuck announced, pushing Mark aside and sucking Johnny into his mouth.

Donghyuck had more experience blowing Johnny and managed to get most of the mammoth cock down his throat, hands eagerly working along the base to stroke what didn’t fit. Mark watched in awe, amazed at how much Donghyuck was able to take.

“Hey Mark.” Johnny said, bringing the boy back to the present. “Why don’t you fuck Donghyuck while he blows me.”

Mark didn’t need any more encouragement, scrambling behind Donghyuck. Mark quickly guided the younger onto all fours, sinking his cock back into the boy’s waiting hole without hesitation. Donghyuck let out a muffled moan at being filled once more, clenching around Mark as the older started pounding hard into the tight heat.

Donghyuck knew within seconds he wouldn’t last long. He’d been so close when they were interrupted and the feeling of having both his holes filled made him whine desperately. Johnny stroked Donghyuck’s hair soothingly as he began thrusting lightly into the boy’s mouth, careful not to go too deep down Donghyuck’s throat.

However before Donghyuck could even get a hand on his dick Mark was cumming, the older boy letting out a long moan and slamming into Donghyuck, pumping his load deep into the boy. Donghyuck whined at the feeling of Mark’s cum filling him, pulling off Johnny to glare at Mark for cumming too soon.

“Don’t worry.” Johnny teased, helping Donghyuck to his feet as Mark collapsed on the floor panting. “I’ll help you.”

Johnny laid Donghyuck face down onto the desk, pulling out his wand and stretching the younger’s cum filled hole even further to accommodate his massive cock. Satisfied, Johnny lubed himself up and pressed the tip of his cock against Donghyuck’s hole. Donghyuck whined as he felt Johnny’s fat head pressing against his hole, letting out a cry as it popped inside.

Johnny carefully pushed further and further into Donghyuck, pausing after every inch to make sure he was okay. After what felt like hours Johnny was finally buried inside Donghyuck, Mark having gotten to his feet to stand next to the oldest and watch Donghyuck’s hole stretch around the thick cock.

Donghyuck took a shaky breath as he got used to the feeling of Johnny’s giant dick filling him, waiting a minute before turning back towards the older and nodding. Gripping Donghyuck’s hips, Johnny started gently thrusting into the boy. Whines spilled from Donghyuck’s lips as Johnny found a good rhythm, not hard enough to hurt the boy but hard enough to make Donghyuck’s head swim with pleasure.

“Shit Hyuck.” Mark said absentmindedly, his dick twitching back to life at the sight of Johnny’s massive cock sliding in and out of Donghyuck.

Unable to wait any longer, Donghyuck grabbed onto his leaking erection and stroked it furiously. However Mark batted the younger’s hand away and replaced it with his own, stroking Donghyuck slowly and driving the younger mad with pleasure.

“Fuck.” Donghyuck whined, clenching around Johnny as he felt his orgasm approaching. “Fuck I’m gonna cum.”

Donghyuck let out a shout as he came, eyes rolling back and body shaking with pleasure. Johnny expertly fucked Donghyuck through his orgasm, only stilling his hips once the youngest had finished spraying his load onto the side of Professor Lee’s desk.

Johnny carefully pulled out of Donghyuck, knowing better than to keep going. Turning towards Mark, Johnny fixed the boy with a smirk that made Mark gulp nervously. “Your turn.”

Grabbing Mark’s hand, Johnny led him over to a desk, pulling the chair out and sitting down. Mark slid into Johnny’s lap, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s neck to keep himself from falling. Pointing his wand at Mark’s hole, Johnny stretched the tight entrance and lubed it up, Mark groaning at the sudden feeling.

Mark swallowed, he’d been fucked before but not by anyone near as big as Johnny. Sensing the younger’s nerves, Johnny placed a hand under Mark’s chin and tilted the boy’s head up so Mark was staring into his eyes.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, okay?” Johnny told him.

“No I wanna try.” Mark replied, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

Nodding, Johnny gripped Mark’s hips and lifted the boy up, lowering him back down onto Johnny’s waiting cock. Mark let out a groan as Johnny’s head popped inside, digging his nails into Johnny’s shoulder as the older boy lowered him further onto his waiting dick.

Just like he’d been with Donghyuck, Johnny was careful as he lowered Mark into his lap, pausing every few seconds to make sure the boy wanted to keep going. Mark let out a long moan once he was fully seated in Johnny’s lap, the older boy pausing to let Mark get accustomed to the thick eleven inch cock filling him.

After a moment Mark shifted his grip on Johnny’s shoulders and lifted himself up, rising a few inches before dropping back down onto Johnny’s dick. Johnny let out a deep groan at the feeling, giving Mark’s hips a squeeze of encouragement.

Mark slowly built up a steady rhythm, bouncing carefully in Johnny’s lap as the older boy moaned with pleasure. Feeling daring, Mark leaned in and kissed Johnny, the boy freezing for a second before passionately kissing Mark back.

The two continued making out as Mark rode Johnny, Mark’s pace getting faster as he felt yet another orgasm approaching. Johnny wasn’t doing much better, the older boy trying to keep himself from cumming just long enough for Mark to finish.

Donghyuck, having recovered from his mind blowing orgasm, moved to sit next to the two. Grabbing Mark’s chin, Donghyuck pulled the boy away from Johnny’s mouth and dragged Mark’s lips towards his own, swallowing Mark’s cries of pleasure.

“Told you it felt amazing inside you.” Donghyuck mumbled against Mark’s lips, working a hand between Mark and Johnny’s bodies and stroking Mark in time with the younger’s bounces.

Mark let out a scream as he came for the third time, hole spasming around Johnny as he covered Donghyuck’s fist with cum. Johnny barely lasted a second after Mark, growling and biting down on Mark’s shoulder as he filled the younger’s tight hole with his cum.

Donghyuck stood up as Mark and Johnny came down from their highs, quickly getting dressed before bringing the older two their clothes. Still catching their breaths, Mark and Johnny pulled on their robes and all three walked towards the door.

“Don’t let me catch you out of bed again.” Johnny warned them before walking off. 

Turning towards Mark, Donghyuck gave the older boy a smirk. “And you were scared something bad would happen if we got caught.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who guessed Johnny, you are correct. Also shoutout Karroy_lovers95 who requested this 3some I hope you like it. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be out next week. Feel free to guess who's gonna join. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
